The Cost of happiness
by casspia neko
Summary: Sequel to a price to pay. do to no aging Kishu and Ichigo have been living together for 100 years, but now Deep Blue is back and he will do whatever it takes to have Ichigo as his own.
1. Chapter 1

Major Kishu and Ichigo fluff in this chapter. (Throws fluff in the air) YAY! Fluff! Casspia Neko likes fluff! Fluffy! (Coughs) Okay, uh, so, um, read and enjoy. Plus also, ppppppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeee, review!

Paradise

"Here I come, Kitten!" the green-haired alien cried, as he jumped into the water and swam over to the cherry haired Ichigo.

"Kishu! You got me all wet! The girl cried, addressing the handsome young man, who laughed and replied "You should be wet. We're in the water, remember?"

Ichigo pouted. "Yeah, but I didn't want my hair to get wet." She huffed. Kishu laughed. "Don't worry. Even with soaked hair you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Ichigo blushed. "Thanks." She mumbled, looking away.

"Don't be embarrassed, kitty. Here, if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty good looking myself." Kish chuckled and said in a devilish voice, "Feel free to look and enjoy."

Ichigo's cheeks deepened in shades of red. "Oh, you!" she cried, lunging at him, playfully swatting his face.

"Oh, so the kitty wants to get physical, does she? Okay then." Kishu smirked, grabbing Ichigo and scooping her up.

The cat girl threw her arms around his neck and giggled. "Oh, Kish." She sighed with fake annoyance.

Kishu grinned as he carried her to shore. "It's getting dark, Sweetie." He murmured "Are you ready to go home?" Ichigo nodded, as Kish walked them back to there house, still cradiling the cat girl.

Kishu and Ichigo lived in a small cabin on the same planet in witch Deep Blue had been killed a hundred years before, since the dark man had made them both immortal, neither Kish or Ichigo had aged a bit.

When they arrived at there small house, Kishu placed Ichigo down and shut the door. He turned around to see Ichigo staring at him. "What is it, kitty?" he asked, genuinely curiose.

Ichigo shook her head and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek she confessed, "It's just you've been so good to me. You built this house and you've taken care of me. I wish I could repay you…" she trailed off. She felt Kishu's hands on her shoulders and looked up.

"Ichigo, you love me. That's all I ever wanted. That's all." Kishu cupped her face. "Ichigo, when you told me you loved me, well, that made me so happy. It was the best moment of my life and now, every morning I wake up feeling that same happiness because I know that it's another day that I can spend with the girl I love."

"Oh, Kishu!" Ichigo cried throwing her arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, kitty." The alien murmured "More then anything else."

Smoke swirled from the dark fire, creating images of the unsuspecting Ichigo and Kishu.

"I've found you, my love." A tall man, in a dark robe murmured "Now not even death can keep us apart. You have been out of my reach for over a century, but for no longer. Soon you will be all mine." The man, Deep Blue, cackled.

"Rise and shine, my cute little koneko!" Kishu cried to the pink haired girl who was still in bed.

"Mmm… but I'm sooo tired." Ichigo whined, flopping onto her side. Kishu chuckled "Come on sweetie, I made you breakfast." He said smiling, and laying the tray in front of her.

"Really?" Ichigo asked sitting up and digging the fork into the food. "Yum. Kishu this is totally delicious!"

That earned her a beam from the proud boy. "Thanks, kitty." He said sitting down beside her and scratching her cat ears. Ichigo purred and pushing the food away, snuggled into his lap.

Kishu smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. To the two of them this was paradise- little did they know it wouldn't be so peaceful much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Doubts

"Hurry up, Kish!" Ichigo cried, giggling as she scampered up the hill.

"Kitten," Kishu puffed, "We've hiked four miles, can we please eat lunch now?"

"All right, all right, if you're that hungry." The mew sighed with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

She placed the picnic basket on the ground and laid out the blanket Kish had made out of various bits of material he had found. Kish dug his hand into the basket and pulled out a variety of meats and fruits that were available to them on this world.

When they were both done eating, the boy leaned back, resting his arms under his neck. "Ichigo?" he asked, glancing at the mew seated beside him.

"Yeah?" she questioned, looking over at the handsome alien.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Do you, well, do you, um, ever, uh, regret your desicion to live with me? I mean, do you ever wish you'd chosen Deep Blue?"

The girl was taken aback. "W-what?" she stammered.

Kishu's eyes filled with tears. "It's just he could have given you love and a castle and the universe. All I can give you is love." He said sadly, liquid poured down his face. "You deserve so much better."

"Kish…." Ichigo whispered as she laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"Please, Ichigo tell me the truth, are you happy? Here with me, I mean." He murmured softly.

"Kish, listen to me. I love you. You're smart, funny, brave, and loving. How could I not be happy?" She exclaimed, stroking his hair.

"Really?" Kishu smiled.

"Yeah." Ichigo grinned. "I love you."

That night

"_Kishu." A voice beckoned the young man. "Who are you?" Kishu asked, looking around._

"_I'm a friend." The voice said soothingly. "I can help you."_

"_Help me? I have everything I've ever needed." Kishu scoffed, thinking lovingly of his Ichigo._

"_Ah, yes," the voice cooed "Ichigo. You love her, do you not?"_

"_More then anything." Kishu cried. How dare someone question his feelings for his kitty!_

"_She's happy here with you, or at least, she thinks she is." the voice told him._

"_What do mean?" Kishu asked, worry filling his heart._

"_She doesn't realize she is not content with you. She doesn't know that this is not what she wants." The voice snapped._

"_That's not true!" Kish screamed, "She loves me…"_

"_No." The voice replied harshly. "She just thinks she does. Come on, Kishu, face the facts, you don't deserve her. She loves me. She just needs to realize that. Give her to me, Kishu. She'll be truly happy, then. I'll be waiting in the forest at exactly midnight by the river. Bring Ichigo to me. Then your love will be happy."_

"_No!" Kishu screeched, as an awful thought struck him. "Y-you're Deep Blue, aren't you?" he stammered. That couldn't be. Deep Blue was dead. How could he be back?_

_The voice chuckled and the man owning it appeared. "Correct." He sneered._

"_B-but how?" Kishu asked, panicking._

"_Well, after my Ichigo killed me, my soul went to the underworld where I was made king. Over the last century, I got stronger and stronger, until I could finally come back to the real world." Deep Blue explained, smirking. "We're in a dream now, but rest assure, I can get to Ichigo. Now I'm strong enough to skip between worlds, which means I can take Ichigo back to my kingdom."_

"_No, you can't. You can't touch her; you're a spirit, not solid." Kishu replied, praying he was right._

"_Actually I am solid. I'm king of the underworld, and Ichigo will soon be my queen. Now you could cooperate and bring her to me or I could kill you." Deep Blue answered, scowling._

"_Never!" Kishu screeched. _

_Deep Blue's expression darkened and he hissed "She's mine, Kishu. She was made for me. Born to be my wife. You can't get in the way of destiny. She is destined to become my own."_

"_No, her destiny is up to her. You can't make her love you." Kishu argued._

_Deep Blue bared his teeth. He drew his sword and lunged at Kishu. The young alien dodged, only getting cut on the arm._

"_She's mine!" the dark sorcerer yelled._

Kishu lurched forward in bed, breathing hard. When he caught his breath, he looked to the opposite side of the bed, to where Ichigo lay. She looked as serene as ever. 'It's okay,' Kishu told himself 'Ichigo's okay, Deep Blue didn't come back to take her away. Deep Blue is dead. It was just a nightmare.'

With that Kishu snuggled down into the bed and pulled Ichigo close. 'It's all okay.' He thought, one last time before dozing off, failing to notice the cut on his arm……

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLllllllllllllllEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Captured

Sunlight broke through the curtains in the bed room, splashing over Ichigo's face and shining on her closed eyes, making them flutter open. The cat woman sat up and yawned before flopping back on her pillow, looking at the still sleeping Kishu.

He looked so handsome, pale and strong with the sunlight illuminating his features.

Ichigo gently pushed a few strands of emerald hair that had escaped from there bindings back behind his elf like ear, giggling, before resting her head on his bare chest, feeling his warm skin.

"Good morning, Kish." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. She was stroking his skin when she felt something wet on her fingers.

Surprised, she pulled away from the snoring man to examine them.

Blood, sticky and red covered her finger tips. She leaned over to see were the blood was coming from. She found that Kishu's arm was soaked with the substance.

"Kishu!" She hissed, "Kishu!"

The hunky green haired man groggily opened his eyes. "What?!" he mumbled sleepily.

"Where did you get this?!" Ichigo growled, pointing to Kish's wound.

"In a fight." Kishu said quietly, looking down. Seeing Ichigo's confused expression, Kish took a deep breath and continued. "Ichigo, sweetie, Deep Blue is back, only this time we can't kill him. He's king of the underworld. He wants you to be his queen."

Tears flooded Kishu's eyes "H-he said that he'll take you back to his world. He can skip between dimensions."

Ichigo was in pure shock. "How?! I killed him. He should be gone." She whispered.

Kishu looped his arms around her trembling body and held her. "It'll be okay, kitten. He won't hurt you. I won't let him." He tried to comfort her.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, you fool!" a voice bellowed from across the room "You on the other hand are another story."

Both jerked their heads upright to see who it was, hoping it wasn't true. No such luck.

Deep Blue came into view, sneering hideously. Before either Kish or Ichigo could react, the dark man had blast a shot of black energy at the pair.

Kishu was thrown off the bed and hurled into the wall. "Kishuuuuu!" Ichigo screamed, jumping off the mattress and dashing over to her favorite alien.

Deep Blue laughed and snapped his fingers, eight huge, pale men with long, sharp fangs appeared and bowed.

"Take him away." The evil king snapped, pointing at Kishu. The soldiers nodded and dragged the limp alien into a vortex.

"NOOOO!" Ichigo cried, dashing towards the portal. Half way there, Deep Blue raised his right hand and a bunch of ice crystal shot at the young woman, pinning her to the wall.

Deep Blue smirked and calmly walked over to the struggling Ichigo. He cradled her chin in his palms and explored her face with his fingers before beginning to speak.

"My darling Ichigo, why are you so afraid of me? You should have learned long ago I would never harm you. You are the only being in the universe worthy of my affections, of my love." He said, huskily.

Ichigo felt her head begin to get dizzy and the last thing she heard before fading away was Deep Blue's voice snarling in her ear "And only I deserve your heart."

Sorry, short chappie! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry for not updating in awhile! This chapter kinda sucks because I sorta had writers block and Deep Blue decided he wanted to go crazy in this chappie. Please review!

Troubles

"Owwwwwww……." Ichigo moaned, sitting up slowly. Her head spun, her body was sore and she was dying of thirst! What had happened? Where was Kishu? Why wasn't he there helping her up? Why- oh, wait, he wasn't there because Deep Blue had captured both of them.

Panicking, Ichigo tried to recall what had happened right before she passed out. She remembered the guards carrying Kishu away, Deep Blue talking to her and then all she saw was black.

That was when she realized that Deep Blue had probably put some weird spell on her to keep her asleep long enough so that the dark king could beat Kish up a little bit. Ichigo guessed that all the pain in her body was a side affect, but the after math of a spell couldn't be nearly as much agony as Kishu was facing if Deep Blue was taking all his fury that had built up over the last century out on the cat girl's green haired love.

The thought of Kish in pain terrified Ichigo.

He had always been amazingly kind and gentle to her, yet also so passionate and loving. More than anything, Ichigo loved him and wanted to protect him. If that meant going up against Deep Blue, than so be it. Ichigo leaped off the silk covered bed and stomped to the door.

Only to come face to face with a sneering Deep Blue.

Kishu growled in anger. Darn wall! He thought, as he kicked, punched and snarled at the stone that kept him in the teeny tiny cell and away from his Ichigo.

He had not seen what Deep Blue had done to Ichigo after the guards had dragged him through the portal just a few hours before. However Kishu guessed that it was similar to what the evil sorcerer had done to her a hundred years before, kidnap her and force her into marriage.

Horror shot through Kishu's veins when he remembered how determined Deep Blue had been to have Ichigo as his own, long ago. No doubt that that determination was still there.

Kish just knew that the dark ruler was going to try to make Ichigo his bride again.

Ichigo backed into the room, trying to get away from the love sick devil. He just smiled and moved closer, reaching out to touch her hair. The cat girl dodged his hand and scurried to the other side of the enormous room.

Deep Blue sighed sadly, before saying in a gentle voice, "My darling, please don't run from me. How many times must I tell you that I won't hurt you? You don't seem to understand that I love you."

Ichigo shook her head. "Maybe you do love me! But I don't love you! I love Kishu!" She cried in anger as she pictured Kishu, killed by Deep Blue's sword.

"You don't know what you're saying." Deep Blue growled, lunging at her, pinning her to the wall.

"That moron Kishu is keeping you from realizing that you were meant to be mine! But I'll make him pay for it and I'll make you pay too! You'll pay for not loving me! You'll pay for refusing to be my wife! You'll pay!" He screamed insanely, moving his hands to her neck and squeezing.

Ichigo gasped, trying in vain to breath. Her vision spun as Deep Blue's hands got tighter. When everything finally became blurry she felt him let go of her throat and scoop her up.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLOOOOO EVERYONE!!!!! GUESS WHO?!!! Me. Duh. Okay, that was way weird. I promise never to do that again. All Right, this chapter is written in Deep Blue's point of view, so I am not responsible for anything mean said about quote Kish.

Okay poll time people, here is the question : Should Ryou come back? Yes or No, and should Blondie reappear, should he try to steal Ichigo from Kish or help them? Vote Now!

Destined

I gently placed my lovely Ichigo on our bed and looked her over, not regretting what I had just done. I had harmed her, but she needed punishment for actions. I would never raise a hand to her or abuse her, but she needed to know that I would not tolerate disobedience or anything of the sort.

I lay down beside her unconscious body and embraced her, while thing over the past.

She had been taken from my arms twice.

The first time was when I had revealed to her my true form. That was the more painful of the two.

I looked over at my sleeping darling and rewound my thoughts to the first day I was had gone to Earth, trying to make her mine.

_I groaned, annoyed with the clothes I was wearing. A formal white button up shirt and simple pants was my current attire. I really had changed. Not only my garments, but everything. My long, straight inky hair was now an awful blueish black, done in a short mess. Dark skin and eyes took the place of icy blue orbs and wonderfully pale skin. Worse was my body, no longer unbelievably muscular and strong, but extremely weak looking. However, as I stalked down the disgustedly brightly lit school hallway, I noticed that bunches of human girls were staring at me. I had to force my self not to draw my sword and execute every last one of them for daring to gaze at me. Only one woman in the universe was worthy of that privilege. Ichigo Momomiya. I had watched from the day she was born. I had loved her since the day she was born. I had waited impatiently for years. Now she was thirteen, a little too young for a man who was going to be in his mid twenties for enternity, such as my self, I admit, but I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her. I loved her and I was going to make her immortal like me so I would never be without her. She WAS going to love me back, no matter what I had to do to make her mine, she would be my queen. _

I hugged Ichigo tighter, as the past unfolded in my mind.

_Ichigo was curled up tightly in my arms as I hid her beautiful feline ears with the jacket I wore. Once we were in our castle she wouldn't need to fret about stuff such as hiding her inhuman parts, such as her cat ears and tail. No, unlike those repulsive human beings I wouldn't judge her for that. I would simply pull her onto my lap and stroke the soft fur, listening to her purr. I forced a smile as I looked down at her. I hated being this gentle. I wanted to kiss her and hold her savagely. I wanted to take her to our home so that she'd be all mine. Once we did get home I'd see to it that Ichigo never came in contact with anyone but me, never approached anyone but me and never, ever, be in the company of another man._

I looked down and stroked Ichigo's hair.

_I felt my body mold back into its original form. Pale skin, black hair and a wonderfully handsome face. When the transformation was complete, I met Ichigo's eyes. Horror filled them. My heart was torn in two. She didn't love me. Anger replaced my sadness. She didn't love me! How dare she! She would be mine no matter what the cost._

I growled at that awful memory, my talon like nails just barely piercing her skin. I heard her whimper as she began to awaken.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

All right y'all, remember to tell me if you would rather leave Ryou dead or bring him back and if he should be evil or good. I need more votes NOW! Oh and if any one who wants him to come back in and loses or those who don't want him back in loose, I'm sorry. I swear I will just go by votes. I hope whichever side looses will still continue to read and enjoy this fic. Okay, I will need 12 votes for Ryou to come in or stay out, whichever reaches 12 first. THHEEENN if he comes back in, we'll worry about if he's a friend or foe. Got that? VOTE!

Not This Again!

Ichigo was not a happy cat chick.

Here she was, once again trapped in a cold, dark castle, being held prisoner by a love- sick, demonic, totally evil suitor who was intent on having her as his own.

Ichigo shivered at the thought of how determined he was- and how dangerous. He had practically strangled her when she had defied him. What would he do if she refused him one too many times? It wasn't herself she was worried about, it was Kishu.

Ichigo knew that Deep Blue detested Kishu and would gladly watch him die a pained death.

Ichigo also knew that Kishu's life rested in the hands of the very man who would laugh with glee at seeing the alien suffering.

She had to do something. She couldn't- wouldn't let Kishu die.

Let's see, she could attempt an escape but that hadn't really worked last time.

The cat girl sat down on the bed and sighed. What could she do? Maybe she could beg Deep Blue to set Kish free, promising to wed the dark sorcerer in return. However, the thought of going through with _that_ plan made Ichigo want vomit.

She shivered as she recalled the last time she had married that jerk. She had barely escaped and considering the fact that Deep Blue couldn't die, well……….. The chances of a being successful at running away, with Kish no less, weren't very good.

Lying back on the satin sheets, Ichigo recalled what had happened over the last century. A bitter sweet smile appeared on her face at the thought of the memories the cat girl held from all those happy times that took place with her and the man she loved.

"_Ichigo, sweetie, wake up!" A very enthusiastic young man cried handing a small package wrapped in make shift paper to a still groggy cat girl, who squealed in both surprise and delight. Ichigo opened the gift Kishu had just presented her and gasped. Inside the crudely made package was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry the ex- mew had ever seen. It was necklace made from a piece of string and breath taking jewels that, Ichigo guessed Kishu had dug up. _

_She gingerly picked it up and stared at it in awe, before tears filled her eyes._

_Kishu sat down beside her, looking deeply hurt. "What's the matter kitten? Don't you like it?" He asked sadly._

"_Kishu…" Ichigo whispered, "It's so beautiful." _

_With that, the young woman threw her arms around the now beaming alien. _

"_Thank you so much!" She cried as his arms came around her._

"_I'm so glad you like it, kitten." Kishu replied embracing her tighter. "Even though you never gain a year, Happy birthday my beautiful kitty."_

Ichigo ran her fingers across the necklace she still wore on her throat.

Just then a huge guard came in, making her jump.

"The master commands your presence in the throne room." He grumbled, ushering Ichigo out of her chambers and down the hall.


	7. VOTE!

I'm soooo sorry people, (Don't panik I'm Not going to stop writing this fic. It will be continued) but I cannot type another chappie until I get more votes.

Here's the questions:

Should Ryou stay dead or come back?

And if he does come should he be good or evil?

First choice of each question to reach twelve votes will be what happens.

Please Vote, I want to be able to get on with the story!


	8. Chapter 8

News Flash: The votes are in. Ryou is coming back and is going to be evil. It was very close. I apologize to those of you who wanted him dead or good. I'm sorry, please keep reading though. Now on with the show! (If you people don't review, I will be forced to make this a Kish + Deep Blue story and NO one wants that to happen. Just kidding.)

CHAPPIE 7

As the huge brute pushed her down the elegantly decorated hallway Ichigo felt fear burning deep inside her.

What was Deep Blue going to do to her this time? She wondered, nervously.

Last time, a hundred years before, he had beat Kishu up until Ichigo had given in.

Would he do that again? Would he do something even worse? What if he threatened to kill Kishu on the spot? How could the cat girl possibly refuse him then?

She'd have no choice but to go to the evil man and hand herself over. But- no, she couldn't do that. After they were married who what he would do to her?

Ichigo's head was spinning. Maybe she'd get lucky and Deep Blue had just wanted to see her to tell her she could go home- with Kishu. The she and her green haired alien would leave the under world and go back to their beautiful little planet.

Ichigo's fantasies were interrupted when the guard let go of her for a brief second to open the huge door that led to the throne room.

There, in the shadows, stood the evil man himself,

As soon as he heard the door open he turned around. Seeing Ichigo, he smiled and addressing the guards, snapped, "Get out."

The men bowed and left. Leaving the poor cat girl to handle Deep Blue alone, much to Ichigo's dismay.

The dark god stepped forward and reached out.

Much to Ichigo's surprise, he didn't grab her; instead he pushed her back, so that she stumbled into the velvet of his throne.

The cat girl yelped as straps of metal wrapped around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the fancy chair. Ichigo began to squirm and wiggle fiercely against the things restraining her.

Deep Blue chuckled and stooped down to the throne, whispering in her ear. "Don't fight it, darling. Just relax."

He moved behind the chair and put his hands on her shoulders, "Stay right here. With me. I will give you everything."

Ichigo continued her struggles. "No! I love Kishu! Would you please just let us go home?"

"You are never going back to that pathetic planet or the disgusting excuse for a man! You are going to stay here in this castle with me for enternity." Deep Blue hissed.

"I am not! Kish and I are going to escape! Then we're going to go home!" Ichigo shreiked, tears drenching her face.

"You need to stop thinking about that awful creature and begin to focus on us." Deep Blue growled, grabbing her chin.


	9. Chapter 9

Major twist in this chappie! Dark twist. Tell me if you like it or not!

Chapter 9

Death was an awful thing.

Not because it was painful.

Not because it hurt.

No.

Death was so horrible because he could no longer see _her._

"Her" being his lovely Ichigo. Ichigo, with her sweet nature and adorable laugh. Ichigo, with her beautiful red hair and warm eyes. Ichigo, the girl he had loved since the day he had met her.

H still loved her more than life it's self. That's why he had died trying to make her his.

Died. As in gone away forever and never return?

The man chuckled at that.

Nope. That wasn't what happened to him.

He was dead, true, but it hadn't lasted.

You see, when he had agreed to help Deep Blue kill Kishu his soul had turned black.

There for when he died he didn't stay dead.

He didn't have enough power to be sent to the underworld like Deep Blue had either.

No, when he died Ryou Shirogane had become a vampire.

At first it had scared him, the thought of being an awful blood sucker, until he realized he had an amazing gift.

Now he could easily kill Kishu _and_ Deep Blue. He would murder them both, slowly and with more pain then anyone could ever imagine.

Then he'd bite Ichigo. Just one bite. That's all it would take. One quick bite and the cat girl would be his.

Ryou smiled at that thought of taking Ichigo away from Kishu.

He would take her away from everything, so all she had left was him.

She'd have to be with him. And him alone.

Ryou threw back his head and laughed, evilly, before transporting himself magically into Deep Blue's palace.

* * *

Ichigo continued to struggle as Deep Blue kissed her. His hands stroking her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Finally he released her mouth.

"Why do you continue to try to escape?" Deep Blue asked, almost sadly.

"Because I hate you!" Ichigo screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE YOU!" Deep Blue cried, anger flooding through his body as he roughly grabbed her shoulders. "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU LOVE ME BACK!"

With that he stomped out of the throne room, not noticing the sneering blond in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tears streamed down Ichigo's face as she ceased her struggles to sob.

How could any one be this cruel? Locking her away in a room, bound to a chair?

She'd never love Deep Blue, ever. What made him-

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a male voice in the shadows.

The cat girl turned her head toward the sound- and stopped breathing.

There stood a gorgeous young man. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes. His body was muscular and tanned, but not to dark.

"Ryou." Ichigo whispered, stunned.

The blond chuckled. "You look surprised to see me, princess. Didn't you think I'd come back for you?"

Ichigo shivered, something about Ryou just wasn't right.

Then she saw it.

His teeth had been replaced with fangs.

The young woman's eyes grew huge, fear washed over her.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo whispered.

Ryou smiled evilly and walked over to the chair Ichigo was stuck in.

"I couldn't rest." He replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her cat ear. "I needed to have you as my own in life or death."

Ryou kneeled in front of her, gently caressing her cheeks. "I need to make you mine, my love. Which means I must bite you."

"W-what?" squeaked a terrified cat girl.

The hunky vampire stood and leaned in towards Ichigo's neck. "Don't be scared love, it will only hurt for a second." He soothed as his fangs got closer to her throat.

'Please, someone help me.' Ichigo prayed, sobbing.

"Get away from her!" A voice screamed from behind them.

Ichigo's head shot up and Ryou spun around.

There in the doorway stood an outraged Deep Blue. His ice colored eyes glowed with fury. In his pale fingers he clutched his sword, pointing the tip at Ryou, who sneered in triumph.

"You can't hurt me." The blond informed Deep Blue.

"Get away from my queen." Deep Blue hissed back, stomping closer to the [air.

"Never. You and that idiot Kishu took her from me once, it won't happen again." Ryou replied angrily, as he leaned down to Ichigo's neck again.

Suddenly a blast of pale blue energy knocked Ryou away. The blond was thrown across the room as Deep Blue advanced on him.

Ichigo winced. This was going to get ugly. She was right.

Deep Blue stormed over to the blond and kicked him, but Ryou didn't feel any pain, he simply stood up and smirkedd at the taller man.

"You really think you can keep me away from Ichigo forever?" Ryou chuckled, as he dissapeared he added, "I'll be back. She'll be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, whoa, I really was not planning that twist! Okay this story is going to stay Kishu Ichigo, so no one who is fans of those two worry. I'm not going to change the pairing.

Chappie 11

"What have you done to Ichigo?" Kishu screamed, fury and worry combining to make an unbearable emotion.

"I told you," Deep Blue hissed angrily, punching the alien again in the face, " I won't harm her. I love her."

"You do not!" Kishu exclaimed, "If you did you wouldn't keep her prisoner for the rest of her life!"

The evil man's eyes narrowed, dangerously, as he yanked out his sword. "I'm not holding her prisoner."

He looked down at the chained and beaten Kishu. "A prisoner is someone like you. A being who does not deserve to be alive." Deep Blue sneered. "My Ichigo is different. She does deserve to live. She deserves the universe. I can give her that, you, could not. You could give her a tiny little shack. I can give her servants, worlds, anything she could ever want."

"She doesn't love you!" Kishu cried, desperately.

"I love her!" Deep Blue yelled, darting towards the alien and pointing his sword at him. "I **deserve** her. She is to be my bride, whether she likes it or not." With that he stomped from the cell.

"Owww…" Ichigo groaned, sitting up straight in the throne she was bound to. She had obviously fallen asleep and now she felt stiff and achey.

She blinked her groggy eyes just in time to see the huge doors open and Deep Blue stalk in. He stomped over to her waved his right hand.

The bindings restraining Ichigo disappeared, and a stunned neko girl fell into his waiting arms.

Ryou watched in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike.

He was infuriated!

He had not waited one hundred years to be kept from Ichigo again!

She should have been his long ago.

She should have spent the last century with him.

But no, she had stuck with that awful Kishu, who didn't hold a candle to Ryou.

Ryou didn't understand that. Who would want to spend enternity with a freak who had green hair and pointed ears? He wondered.

"Where are you taking me?" Ichigo screamed as Deep Blue carried her down the hall, cradling the struggling girl lovingly in his strong arms.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Someplace where you can rest and get ready for our wedding." He murmured.

"W-w-wedding?" She stammered. She had known that Deep Blue wanted to marry her but…. so soon? Wasn't he going to force her into 'accepting' his proposal first? That was what he had done last time.

Then it hit her. Deep Blue wanted to marry her as soon as possible, so Ryou couldn't take her away.

Ichigo's stomach churned. Was this her only choice, to marry Deep Blue or Ryou? She hated both of them.

Oh, god, where was Kishu?

Ryou crept towards the room in which Ichigo was being held in.

Turning the corner, he slithered past the guards and into the chamber, crawling onto the huge bed.

The cat girl rolled over in her sleep, facing the love-sick blond.

"Kishu…" she breathed lightly.

Ryou sneered as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "You'll never see that loser again, so why don't you practice saying my name instead, my kitty?" he smirked.

What do you people think? Got any suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_She was so close to being mine, I couldn't believe it._

_Since the day I had first seen Ichigo, I had needed her._

Ryou leaned over the girl, sneering as his teeth moved closer to her throat.

Deep Blue stomped down the hall, towards his and Ichigo's chambers, infuriated that she still refused to love him.

He would make her love him though, after they where married he'd make her see that she was meant to belong to him.

As he reached the master bedroom he heard a shriek. Deep Blue yanked the doors open and rushed in to find that Ryou was straddling Ichigo and holding her hands down while leaning towards her neck.

The dark haired man felt rage consume him. This blond idiot was trying to take Ichigo away from him. That was something he would not allow.

Drawing his sword, Deep Blue charged at the blond and pulled him off the cat girl.

Ryou's veins filled with fury. How dare Deep Blue keep him from Ichigo? It made him tremble with infuriation to know that the dark sorcerer had interrupted him just as he was about to make the red head his.

Ryou growled and stood up. Deep Blue sneered and shot a bolt of power at the vampire, who dodged and produced his own attack.

Ichigo gasped when she saw what Ryou was doing. She didn't know that as a vampire he had _any _powers. Much less deadly ones.

The energy missed Deep Blue by a couple of feet and the brunette sneered. "You can't defeat me, vampire. Ichigo is staying right here, with me for enternity." he snarled, attacking with his sword.

"No, my kitty is leaving with me tonight." Ryou snapped, throwing more bolts.

The two men were so busy battling over her, neither noticed Ichigo slip off the bed and out the door.

Ichigo dashed down the elaborately decorated hallway. She hoped and prayed that she could find Kishu and that he was okay. That he was still alive. She couldn't live without Kishu. She loved him more than anything.

Turning left on instinct, Ichigo came to a small room. Out of impulse, she peeked in, seeing a couple of demons adding the finishing touches to a wedding gown that looked like it fit the cat girl perfectly. Ichigo shivered, realizing that the dress was meant for her. She turned to go, when she realized that a couple of the female were chatting. The red head tip toed in to listen.

"That human is sooooo doomed." A plump one cackled, "The king loves her sooooo much and is sooooo possessive."

A really skinny one responded, "Yeah, I like, heard that he's like, always going to make her like, be in the same room as him.

Another one with warts all over added to the conversation, "I heard him say that he keep her out of contact with any man but him."

"I like, heard that her name was like, Itcheegoo or like, something."

"I heard that she has animal ears."

"I heard that loves someone who's not the king."

"Yeah, the king is furious about that. Tomorrow the prisoner will be executed in the dungeon."

"I heard, though, that the king is going to make a deal with the human tonight. He wants her to be his wife, so if she agrees then he'll spare the other guy, if she rejects him he'll force her into marriage and go on with the execution."

_No! _Ichigo mentally responded as she snuck out of the room and bolted down a set of stairs. _Oh, god,_ she thought as she ran, _is all that stuff those creatures said true? Is Deep Blue really going to try that again. Maybe I can do what I did a century ago too. Marry him then escape. No……… he wouldn't fall for that again. What can I do?_

Mean while …………….

Deep Blue smiled in triumph.

Ryou had disappeared and it was just the dark sorcerer and his queen again.

He turned around and sneered.

"How about a reward for the winner, darling?" he asked, but it was really a command.

When Ichigo didn't run into his arms, he opened his eyes, which bee n shut, waiting for a kiss. No one was on the bed..

Deep Blue growled. "I will find you, love, and when I do I'll make you're lover boy pay for your resistance."


	13. Chapter 13

All right folks, the last chapter sucked. Really, really, sucked. (Sobs) I'm so sorry for putting you guys through that awful chapter. Another plot twister in this chappie. Really big twist. Really big. Have no fear though! Kish and Ichigo shall be together! (Somehow.)

Chapter 13

Ryou examined the small bottle of liquid he held. It was a potion. A potion that could get him his Ichigo. The vampire snickered.

This evil bottle of ancient mixture would turn the deepest fear of the person it was poured into outrage. Not only that, but would let Ryou control the victim.

And he knew just the person to use on.

The passage stunk of blood and waste as Ichigo scampered down it, running faster then she had ever before.

After hours of observing numerous halls and tunnels, Ichigo had finally found this dungeon, but not Kishu's cell. The cat girl had to admit she was scared.

Turning the corner she came to yet another circular room. The third in which she'd seen.

Ichigo was trembling with worry, she was about to go to another room when she noticed a familiar object. Kishu's dragon sword.

Happiness overpowered her fear as she forced her way into the cell and looked around excitedly for the sexy alien.

When she didn't see him she called out for him and he responded, just not how she had expected.

"Hello, kitty." He answered, solemnly, stepping out from the shadows.

"Kishu!" She cried, running over to him. Throwing her arms around him, she buried her face in his neck, sobbing.

His arms came around her and squeezed harshly.

Ichigo gasped for breath as astonishment took over. Why would Kishu strangle her? What had happened to him?

The room began to spin and the cat girl's pondering was stopped when Kishu's voice could be heard in her kitty ear.

"Did you really think I'd just let you leave me that easily, sweetie?" he mumbled angrily to the gasping girl.

Swiftly his hands went from her waist to her throat as he forced her back against the wall and squeezed harder.

"I loved you. I thought you loved me too." Kishu snarled, tightening his grip again.

Ichigo felt her consciousness seeping away.

"How could you leave me for that evil Deep Blue?! I'll kill you for leaving me. I'll kill you!" he screamed, squeezing more.

The loss of air was too much for the cat girl and she let consciousness leave her.

"Kishu, I know you're angry." Ryou smirked, appearing in the cell. "But remember, Ichigo belongs to me and she is not to be harmed any more than necessary. Now, hand her over to me."

Kishu obeyed, placing the unconscious red head in the blonde's out stretched arms.

"Good job, alien" Ryou sneered, holding Ichigo close. "And Kishu remember, it's not my kitten's fault that Deep Blue took her from you. Deep Blue is who you're really mad at. Don't blame poor Ichigo. Blame Deep Blue. _Kill _Deep Blue."

"Yes, your highness." Kishu mumbled as he grabbed his dragon swords and teleported to do what he was ordered to do.

Ryou laughed out loud. Now, not only had Kishu knocked out Ichigo so that the vampire prince could take her away, but was also going to destroy Deep Blue and die in the fight. That potion was one good investment.

Ryou returned his attention to the still knocked out Ichigo. He smiled, without Kishu and Deep Blue the cat girl was all his. Smiling, he magicaly disappeared to his castle with her still in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: This chapter is very, very, very gory.

Chapter 14

Ryou smiled down at his adorable little cat girl and placed her on the silk sheets of his bed. She was so innocent and sweet. So kind and caring.

Why couldn't she be his willingly? Why had, a century ago, she chosen Kishu? Why couldn't she love him? He loved her so much.

The blond smirked down at the girl. It didn't matter now, if she loved him or not. He loved her and soon she'd be his.

Ryou leaned down to her neck and bared his fangs. Then he drew back.

No, he wouldn't bite her now.

The blond smirked and stroked her hair. He let himself fantasize that moment. The moment when she would become his.

_Ryou plunged his teeth into Kishu's throat as the alien screamed in agony. The blond let the blood gush from the man's veins into his mouth. _

_As the process continued Kishu's skin lost color, finally the green haired man went limp, hanging on to the softest of heartbeats. _

_Ryou drew out his knife and slowly cut a large slit in the alien's arm. Blood seeped out. Ryou sneered and threw Kishu to the ground. _

_Laughing as the man struggled breath. Red covered the floor as Kishu took his last breath and went completely limp._

_Ryou strode over to Deep Blue and knocked his sword away. The blond sunk his teeth into the brunette's neck and pulled out his dagger. _

_He plunged it into the man's chest and twisted. Deep Blue yelled out once before falling to the ground, dead. _

_Ryou turned around and walked over to his sweet Ichigo. _

_She was trembling and stepped back._

_The man chuckled and disappeared, reappearing behind her._

_He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder._

_Very carefully he bit her neck as she squeaked, then whimpered in pain._

_Ryou was desperately trying not to hurt her, but when you're drinking someone's blood they're gonna feel some pain, obviously._

_However, when he was done she slowly turned around in his arms and rest her head on his chest._

"_I love you." She whispered._

Ryou smiled at that thought. How he desperately wanted her to love him. But he knew that even though he had fantasized it, even a bite couldn't make her love him.

Once he bit her she would be his, but he would have to make her love him some other way.

A moan pulled him out of his thoughts; he looked at his kitten, who was coming to.

"R-Ryou?" she stammered, terrified she began to tremble and sob.

"Shhhh, it's okay." He whispered, leaning down to twirl a few strands of her hair on his finger. "I won't hurt you. Please don't be scared."

She didn't respond, instead she let the tears fall and only said one word. "Kishu."

Ryou's eyes got huge. Then turned an astonishing shade of red in anger.

* * *

Kishu stomped down the huge corridor.

How dare Ichigo leave him, he seethed, How dare she leave his arms for the embrace of Deep Blue.

But his anger towards the cat girl was rememinied when he remembered what Ryou had told him.

It wasn't Ichigo's fault. The evil brunette was to blame. He had taken her away from the green haired man.

Kishu felt his hands clench into fist.

Deep Blue was going to meet death that night.

* * *

"You let him take her?!" Deep Blue exploded deafeningly at the cowering guard.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the vampire just, you know, left with her and we couldn't stop him. We would have died." the trembling man stuttered.

"I don't care!" Deep Blue shouted, "All I care about is my bride-to-be! Now go find her!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ryou clenched his fist. Why did Ichigo keep worrying about that freak? Didn't she realize that Kish simply didn't compare to him? 'He doesn't need to compare with me.' Ryou realized, 'She loves him.' And that made the blond furious. So outraged, in fact that he had the urge to tear Kishu apart and force the cat girl to watch.

"Ryou, please, let me go. I really need to talk to Kishu. Something's wrong with him. He might hurt himself!" Ichigo cried, desperate to make the blond understand.

"I will never let you leave me." Ryou replied softly, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Ryou, please, Kish is in danger!" the girl pleaded, trying to get off the bed, but getting pushed back down by the vampire prince.

"Kishu is dead." Ryou informed her triumphantly.

"W-what?" Ichigo stammered, feeling her heart break in two. Kishu was……dead? Impossible. No. He couldn't be. She needed him. How could he leave her? No, he couldn't be dead. Ryou had to be lying. He had to be.

"You see, my love," Ryou began, getting off the bed and examining a bottle that had been laying on the floor. "I'm in control of the heathen alien now and I have sent him to his death."

Ichigo was speechless with shock and terror as the blond vampire continued.

"I ordered him to fight Deep Blue. There is no way your little lover could win. They'll kill each other." Ryou smirked, walking over and lighting a fire in the enormous gold fireplace that resided in the corner of the huge bedroom.

The cat girl was horrified. Deep Blue couldn't be killed, but Kishu could. And would if he tried to defeat the evil man.

Ichigo felt tears beginning to fall. Her true love was going to be killed and she could do nothing about it.

Then she remembered. Ryou had once been human. And apparently he still loved her. Maybe both those facts could save Kishu's life.

Obviously the blond didn't realize Deep Blue was invincible. Maybe if he knew, he'd have mercy on Kish.

Ichigo had to try. It could be her only hope.

"B-but Deep Blue can't die." She informed the vampire, praying that Ryou would care.

He did. But why he cared made the situation even worse.

"Deep Blue can't die?" Ryou repeated, stunned. "Well, that's even better! Kishu will definitely die then. In fact, he's probably already in Hell by now."

The vampire walked over to his captive, sneering. "I guess it comes down to Deep Blue and me. Tell me, kitty, who do you like better? You have to choose one of us."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Kishu's dead. Deep Blue is evil. That leaves, let's see, me." He smirked.

"No." Ichigo whispered "Kishu isn't dead. You're lying. I know you are."

Ryou chuckled. "I see you are still holding on to false hope, but there is no chance for him. So stop believing and start over. With me." He leaned down to kiss her, when suddenly she was yanked out of his grasp, she heard the blond scream in rage and everything went black.

Deep Blue was growing impatient. What was taking those idiotic soldiers so long? They should have returned with Ichigo hours ago!

Ah, Ichigo, just the thought of her name made the dark man long to hold her in his arms.

He smiled as he imagined their wedding. After the ceremony this time she would be forever his.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called out.

Deep Blue spun around, outraged, who had dared to disturb him now? He wanted to see no one but his princess.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, everybody

Hi, everybody! Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! You all rock! Now, little piece of advice to the flamers: GO GET A LIFE! I mean, you flamers must really desperate if all you can think of to do is insult people. But once again, Thank You to the readers who leave nice or helpful or encouraging reviews and have DECENT MANNERS! All right, I'm done with the lecture.

Chapter sixteen

Ryou was furious! His eyes glowed red with rage! His Ichigo had been taken from him again!

Apparently when he was holding her a bunch of demons had snuck in through a portal. They'd pried the blond away from the kitty girl and escaped back to the underworld. Ryou couldn't believe he'd let that happen!

He'd get her back though! And this time he wouldn't be so nice about it.

* * *

Deep Blue glared down at the cowering guard.

"How dare you return without my princess?!" He roared.

"B-but-but y-y-y-you're ma-majesty, we h-h-h-have h-her." The trembling man stuttered shakily.

"You do? Then where is she? Why isn't she in my arms?" Deep Blue snapped, not really believing his minion.

The guard snapped his fingers and three more flunkies walked into the room. One of them carrying Ichigo.

Deep Blue jaw dropped, then his mouth formed an evil smile.

"Bring her to me." He growled, holding out his arms.

The lesser beings obeyed and placed the unconscious girl in the dark mans arms.

He sneered and pulled her close, lovingly staring down at her. Then he noticed the bruise on the side of Ichigo's head. He looked up to glare at the soldiers with rage.

"Did you harm my princess?" he demanded, setting his kitten on his throne so both his hands were free.

"W-w-w-w-we h-h-had to." one of the men cried desperately, "W-we had to knock her out!"

"You idiots!" Deep Blue bellowed. "You wounded my queen!"

"But……but…..but…….we had……she…….the vampire……." The pathetic demons tried to explain.

"SHUT UP!" the king screamed, his eyes dark and furious. "You harmed the woman I love! I should execute you all for that! And, in fact I think that is exactly what I'll do." He snapped his fingers and seven bulky monster- like things came in.

"Take them to the dungeon and kill them." Deep blue said calmly, as if ending someone's life was the most normal thing in the world.

The new flunkies nodded and dragged the begging and doomed soldiers out of the room.

The king smiled and turned back to his captive love. Ichigo still rested on the chair. She was groggy but beginning to wake up.

"W- what happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Are you okay, love?" Deep Blue asked, approaching her.

* * *


End file.
